


A Sip of Poison

by LadyAxisNeoluna



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Drug Side Effects, Good Intentions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mildly Graphic Suffering, Ritual Poisoning, Tears, health scare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAxisNeoluna/pseuds/LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: Sett consumed the Noctum poison, to bare his intentions to his lover’s closest family. Written for SettPhel Valentine's Day Exchange 2020.
Relationships: Alune & Sett (League of Legends), Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 159





	A Sip of Poison

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for kayn ♡ in the first SettPhel discord server. Had to hand it in early cause of a trip.
> 
> Prompt: marriage proposal in the regular verse.

Sett carefully held a saucer of distilled Noctum flowers in his hand, not for Aphelios to drink no, but for him and him alone.

He observed and questioned Aphelios about the process of making the elixir and how the side effects have particularly affected him, none pleasant. However Sett had always been so hard headed with these things, consuming a nigh nerve burning poison was just part of that long list.

Outside the estate's garden, in the clear night, the moon's light shone full. Sett knelt in the middle a stone laid circular opening, steadied his breathing to a more relaxed state, remembering and accepting that this pain will come, expecting death to toy with his body's suffering.

Sett looked to his other hand, a cloth satchel holding his intentions for his voluntary agony. He clutched it tightly, drawing the saucer to his lips and downed the liquid in one motion. The saucer fell from his grasp soon after.

Pain. Insurmountable pain. Head pulsing hard in his ears.

Sett's chest seized to the tight burning everywhere in his body, sight blurred overflowing with tears, his skin could not feel the cool night anymore. But still Sett's mind fought to remember his breathing, don't chase it, chasing would only excite death to bite him at the throat. Coax the life giving action to stay and lead him back to reality.

His eyes closed, moment by moment hearing the ragged air slow, Sett felt his conscious return, surreal that he felt so physically and psychically numb, yet the burn still licked inside. This was what his love endured each time.

 _"Sett."_ A static filled, ethereal voice stated.

Sett slowly opened his eyes and looked up, to the ghost-like wisp of a woman he was trying to come in contact with.

Before he'd mostly ignore the spiritual connection of his heritage to magic, and yet time and time again, Aphelios placed his unwavering faith in his sister. His love's faith in her made Sett believe, that if there was some entity who would bring Aphelios back to him, Alune fully had his trust in her.

 _'Alune...can you hear me?'_ Sett's tired thoughts called out to her. His voice was gone because of the poison, and hoped she can hear him this way.

Alune's gaze softened, _"I can hear your thoughts, but your feeling are far from me. Our connection from the Noctum is not to my and my brother's aligned orbit."_

 _'I see,'_ Sett somewhat understood. He opened his hand to reveal the cloth satchel, with stiff feeling hands, showed a beautiful silver band, _'I drank the poison for him. To see you personally for your blessing.'_

Alune teared up for her brother's sake, _"You love him this strongly, to share your life with him."_

Tears were brimming down Sett's cheek as if he responded to Alune, _'It's selfish of me to ask this. When you're both still fighting for your people, but...'_

Alune shook her head, _"We only have one life in this world, that my brother found love with you is a miracle in itself."_ The wisp of her hand placed on Sett's own, _"Please keep taking care of him where I cannot. His heart is set on you."_

The effects of the poison were taking a toll on Sett's constitution, his body near collapse, his final word to Alune pass his mind, _'Thank you, I promise.'_

His mind faded to black.

oOoOo

Warmth.

Sett felt warmth when he tiredly opened his eyes. A sight endearing and heartbreaking both.

Aphelios. His sleeping love sat at their bedside, looking like he lost sleep from his actions, face worn and hair in a mess, hints of dried tear streaks from his face.

Still, he never looked so beautiful as he is.

Sett reached out and held his left hand, the silver engagement band he wanted to pop the question with gracing his love's finger.

Aphelios jolted awake from the surprising sensation, his slightly bloodshot eyes meeting the familiar amber of the Vastayan. He just as quickly dove in and held Sett against his chest, holding him as if it were the last, and Sett returning the distressed embrace.

Both of them said nothing for a time, lingering to the presence of the other to cherish every moment and breath.

"You look like you went through death." Aphelios started his sarcastic jest, and pulled away from his other.

Sett let out an amused grunt, his throat still too sore to talk, "Already feel like it." he signed to him.

Aphelios tears up a bit, "You were gone for a day, yet it was the longest one I could recall. Your mother went into mild shock, but thankfully she kept me more composed with this. She's alright and left me to watch over you." Aphelios blinked more tears away, "We thought we were going to lose you."

Part of Sett wanted to argue, but he knew it wasn't the time. "I'm sorry. To you and ma." Sett signed before he reached out to wipe the tear streaks away.

Aphelios placed a hand over the larger one on his face, "Alune told me of your impulsive intention."

Sett was about to sign more about it, but Aphelios beat him to the answer, "I accept Sett. I wouldn't have anyone else but you as my husband." The Lunari smiled, "I love you, my heart."

The Vastayan man's heart wanted to burst with how happy he was, "Love you, heartlight." he mouthed, before they kissed as true betrothed hearts.


End file.
